Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a coil bobbin which comprises a cylinder having an outer surface upon which wire may be wound; oppositely disposed flanges extending outwardly from opposed ends of the cylinder to provide an annulus receiving the wire; a housing carried on one of the flanges; a slit disposed within the one flange extending along a perimeter thereof beneath and at least to opposed sides of the housing; a pair of apertures in a base of the housing extending through the one flange to the slit; and a pair of exits from the slit to the annulus, one at an end of the slit and the other beneath the housing.
The present invention pertains to a coil bobbin and more particularly to a coil bobbin having a means for terminating the ends of wire wound on the bobbin.
The termination of small magnet wire has presented numerous difficulties largely because of the fineness and the inherent frailties of the wire. Particularly troublesome are the very small gauge magnet wires employed on coils employed in small synchronous motors used in appliance timers. Not only are the wires difficult to handle but there must also be a means to terminate the wires in a manner that provides good electrical insulation. One such method utilized a tape over the electrical connection. Such a method was at best somewhat unreliable and in addition added fabrication difficulties. The present invention, therefore, is directed to a coil bobbin having improved means to terminate the ends of the wire carried by the bobbin.